SallyJones1998 misbehaves at the San Francisco Samurais baseball game/Sent to the Pride Lands
Summary Cast *Princess as Azura and Selkie *Brian as Manic *Salli as Sonia and angry lionesses *Karen as Angry lionesses *Alan as Announcer Transcript *(August 10, 2018) *SallyJones1998: Hey Manic? *Manic: Yes SallyJones1998? *SallyJones1998: Can we go to a baseball game between the San Francisco Samurais and the Detroit Tigers? *Manic: No, we are staying home to watch The Great Mouse Detective on VHS from 1992! *SallyJones1998: But Manic, I want to go to the San Francisco Samurais baseball game! *Manic: *Sonia: Hey Manic, me and Sonic don't have The Great Mouse Detective on VHS. Can you please take SallyJones1998 to the baseball game between the San Francisco Samurais and the Detroit Tigers? *Manic: *("When Manic took SallyJones1998 to the San Francisco Samurais baseball game against the Detroit Tigers, things went horribly wrong due to SallyJones1998's bratty Caillou behavior!") *Announcer: Today's game is the San Francisco Samurais vs the Detroit Tigers! *the Detroit Tigers received 5 home runs and the San Francisco Samurais only received 2 home runs." *SallyJones1998: What?! The Detroit Tigers received 5 home runs and the San Francisco Samurais received 2 home runs?!! *Manic: Calm down SallyJones1998, it's just a game! *to: Outside the GoAnimate City Baseball Stadium. Azura, Selkie and Ike became shocked as the GoAnimate City Baseball Stadium is set ablaze *Azura: What?! Now our chances to go to the baseball game between the San Francisco Samurais and the Detroit Tigers are ruined!! *Selkie: I agree with you Azura! *Ike: We better get out of here before any of us gets severely hurt! *3 monsters escape as Werewolf David (An American Werewolf in London), Gwangi and Mighty Joe Young destroy the GoAnimate City Baseball Stadium and set it ablaze, killing 100,000 people and injuring 80,000 people *Manic: louder OH!!!! (X40) SALLYJONES1998, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!!! *Classified: Welcome to the Lakeside News and guess what's even worse than the Box Office failure of The Emoji Movie that got quickly pulled out from movie theaters after it led to the Anti-Emoji Movie Riots last year, a baby show loving UTTP member named SallyJones1998 got upset because the Detroit Tigers defeated the San Francisco Samurais! 7 to 3 was the final score of the game! She setted the game on fire and caused a massive monster rampage! 100,000 people were killed and 80,000 people got sent to nearby Japanese hospitals across GoAnimate City! Hopefully, the 80,000 people will be in stable condition after a little while and Sonic the Hedgehog, if you and your siblings are watching this, you will have to pay $8,000 for the hospital bills and pay $800 trillion for the damages of the GoAnimate City Baseball Stadium! We will return to the Lakeside News after these important messages! *Azura: Ike honey, Selkie and I are very sorry about what happened when SallyJones1998 destroyed the GoAnimate City Baseball Stadium. *Ike: No Azura and Selkie, it wasn't your faults. We should've went to the San Francisco Samurais baseball game earlier! *Azura: I know, that would've been better. How about we can go to Burger King for something to eat and we can watch The Great Mouse Detective on Blu-ray. *Ike: Oh Azura, sweetheart. You just us think about it now. Category:SallyJones1998 Gets Grounded series Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog